ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steriaca
Admin SignUp Steriaca, I was wondering if you could make me an admin or bureaucrat. I ask you this because I am one of the most active users on this wiki. Also, I think I would be very good at it. So what do you say? Thanks. U. D. K. 21:52, 19 March 2008 (UTC) *I concur with U. D. K. He's one of the most (if not the most) active contributor, and he seems like a great guy. I'd like to nominate U. D. K. for the job. --DesertMagic 19:58, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I would love to make U.D.K. a bureaucrat...if I knew HOW. I'm still a novice, so please keep on helping me. Steriaca 00:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks guys. I love it when there is something to learn. It makes life fun. If you knew everything, life would be boring, right? U. D. K. / Contribs 01:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.- I now found out how you can make users into admins and bureaucrats. Searching the Central Wiki helps for a lot of things. Visit it to learn everything you need to know. Here is a guide to help with stuff: guide. The whole page is useful, just to tell you. If you need to know something, I'll go spend some time searching for it. BTW, if you make me an admin or bureaucrat, thanks. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight * Is through this: . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 02:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *I know, it gives you that link in the guide I linked to. It's just, in the guide, it explains the procedure. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight Welcome to bureaucrathood, UDK. Enjoy. Steriaca 00:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Thanks, I'll make everyone proud. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:50, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Hi there *I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. Looks like you've been the only consistent contributor for this wiki for a long period of time. Just want to let you know that if you need to do anything that needs admin access (changing the interface, uploading logo/favicon etc), and cannot get a hold of the founder, I can help you out. I can also help with general wiki formatting, template coding, and the use of MediaWiki extensions etc. Just let me know if you need anything! -PanSola 02:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) *No problems, except a need to deleat the Jinzo Mistake Page which I did when I created the Jinzo #14 Fake Card. -Steriaca * Just thought I'd say hello. -- Deltaneos (local) 21:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) *Hi there, I'm glad to see that you're a good contributor to the site, keep the good job, if you need help just tell me or any other user from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Tyrant Slayer 21:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Administrator Just wanted to tell you that if you need Administrative Powers, you can request them to Angela, you are the most active user here and really deserve and need them. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 20:29, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide for help on your new powers. Angela (talk) 11:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : Congratulations to the new Bureaucrat, you are now something like a "super administrator". Again, congratulations and keep the good job. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :: By the way, to sign your posts, just type: ~~~~ Any doubt you have please tell me. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) To eveybody, I hope to make this a fun Wiki which evey user can be proud of. I'll make you proud. Steriaca 19:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Protection I suggest to protect the Main Page from being moved, it doesn't need to be moved right now. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 23:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Steriaca 01:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Card Maker Logo I've read that this wiki needs a logo. I have an idea, and already started working on it. My idea was to make a card that had a picture of cards, with a paintbrush next to them. What do you think? Also, what should I have the card's effect say? Thanks. Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 01:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds OK with me. In fact, it just might be what we need. Tell me when it is done. Steriaca 20:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Now I've updated the possible logo. Hope ya like it! Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 22:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Looks good. Now...how do we put the darn thing up as our logo? Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Don't know. Hey, maybe PanSola knows. Now, how to reach him, I have no clue. Good luck! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Now that I look back at it, I know how you might be able to contact PanSola. I found where his user page is. PanSola's user page: PanSola. Now you can ask him how to put up a logo. Plus, I think I can make a better logo than before. Here's a few logos to choose from. Choose a design and tell me what colors you want. If at all possible, try to include the actual color codes. Tell me what font you want also. *Image:1.png *Image:2.png *Image:3.png *Image:4.png *Image:5.png *Image:6.png *Image:7.png *Image:8.png *Image:9.png U. D. K. 17:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) None of theas images rock my boat. Basicly, NONE of them have the look of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Prehaps if you could use some font which looks like what thay use for the cards, it might work. Also, all it is is "YCM", it dosen't explain who we are. Prehaps if you spell out the acronim like this: "Yu-gi-oh Card Maker". Then again...Steriaca 00:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Steriaca. To make an image your logo you have to upload it over Image:Wiki.png. -- Deltaneos 09:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Well, what do you think of the logo I put up, Steriaca? You may not see it though, depending on what skin you use... ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 03:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) It's perfect. Only thing is, once I sign in, it disapears (for me, that is). And since I use a public computer, I can't alter the seetings (which is OK, I guess). Well, enougth of my gripe about that. I reiterate...the new logo is perfect. Don't do anything to change it. Steriaca 18:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Question For Ya Steriaca, I have a question. Could you possibly see if you can change the title of one of my cards. See, I accidently misspelled the name of Superior Serpant, Armikyht. As you can probaly see, I misspelled "serpent" as "serpant". Could you fix it Steriaca? U. D. K. 22:25, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Yep...I just moved the darn thing to it's corected spelling. Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Known I'm sad. I really don't think this wikia is well known. We barely have more than 3 cards created a day. We only have a few active users, and we only have around 200 cards made in a bit less than 1 year. I just don't think this wikia is known well enough. We need something to get us well known. Do you know how? I just hope we could have at least 20 cards made a day. Ya know. So, in conclusion, I think we need to get the word out about . What do you think Steriaca? U. D. K. 02:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Humm...I would say advertise this wikia on your web page (and the web pages of everyone who contributes to the group) is a good start. Also advertise on the place we get our images from. Beyond that...cross our fingers and pray. Steriaca 18:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * Certainly, this Wiki is pretty active to be so recent, you don't need to worry about that. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Delete Just so this wikia isn't full of crud, there are some pages that need to be deleted. *Pages **Transfer **Sharpie - Doesn't need to be deleted anymore. **Mystic Project - It says something on it, but it doesn't make sense. **Forum:Sea Serpents - Mistake page U. D. K. Contests and Card Template Card Table Steriaca, do you know how to change the page that says "You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. To create the page, start typing in the box below (see the help pages for more info). If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button." to where it also has a notice to visit the page before creating a new card. If so, there might be a better chance of people acually using that table to organize a card's info. Not that I know of...I don't know if that page can be edited or not. Steriaca 01:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, it's okay, I found out how to do it. Obviously, it has a MediaWiki prefix. It is located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Contest Man, I wish someone would submit a card for a contest. I try put up notices, but I guess we just don't have enough users to notice it. Once again, it comes to not having enough users. BTW, I don't have a webpage. U. D. K. 12:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The Best Wiki Finally, a good advice page to get our wikia known. It gives us a few ways to advertise our site, on the Central Wikia. Featured Wikia and Wikia Spotlight. This could really get our wikia known. A great guide is by Kirkburn. Here is one of the guides: Advice. I'm sure this will help put our wikia on the map. What do you think? I've already been trying to improve this wikia by making good changes. What do you think? U. D. K. 01:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Template:Ygo To make easier the linking to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, I've created a Template that links to its articles. To use it just type . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Stanley R. Teriaca I'd think it is a vanity page and it can clutter up the Wikia. I recommend you move it to User: Steriaca/Cards, because no one likes cluster-stuff. --DesertMagic 20:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Well, it wasen't a vanity page when I started. But then again, we diden't have tons of users also. I'll move it. Thanks. Steriaca 00:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *'I'd' like to say I am really bad with the word I'd. Sorry, 'bout that, I ment that if I were a newcomer visiting the website, I'd think it'll be a vanity page (even though there was no mention of that at all). Heh. --DesertMagic 02:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Lyviatan Hi there! I'm just passing by to say that I've created a new Sea Serpent Card: The Ocean Serpent Lord - Lyviatan I'm aiming to create more Sea Serpent support cards for Project Sea Serpent. Love Ya!! -- User:Ayanami 19:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Hey, Ayanami, you could also submit some of the Serpent cards you make for the Sea Serpent contest. Good luck. =) ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 20:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Synchro Just to tell you, I've added the Synchro thing. And it works. BTW, the type names are Synchro and Tuner, not Synthro and Tunor. It is really helpful that there are examples that I can use to help me. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Charming Dark Magician Girl It's a card. I do not know if that deems inappropriate, but I do not like it one bit. Perhaps you delete it or ... I do not know. Well, just wanted to report that to you. --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 04:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, someone edited the image. I do admit that it was a bit...hot. Prehaps you were right, to hot for this group. But then again, the original japanies card images do contain things most mothers in the US would consider questable (like blood, and of course, non-sex related nudity, and of course fiends with horns on there heads). Is the edited pic still bothering you? Steriaca 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Plagerism Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted and done. Thanks for bringing it up to my atention. Steriaca 00:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Namespaces I haven't seen U.D.K. in a while, but here I told him about the namespaces required, I don't know if you would like me to take of care of it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC)